minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming A Monster
hello people. here's Becoming A Monster. it's mostly about Corrupted SweetPsycho, Starfright and Moonfright controlling me, and me eventually fighting back. first,though, let's do a behind-the-scenes. You: *enters a studio* Is this the right place? You: *approaches me with headphones on* Hello? SweetPsycho? SWEETPSYCHO!! Me: AHH!! *jumps up, turns around and nearly kicks you* Oh, it's just a reader. You: Yeah, sorry for scaring you. Me: Nah, it's fine. Wanna have a tour? You: I have nothing else to do, sure. *We start walking around and you notice a few users* You: Wait, why are there other users?? DID YOU KIDNAP USERS!? Me: Chill out, I just stole some DNA from them and made clones. You: Oh ok. Wait, what? Me: ANYWAY, let's say hi to Starfright, Moonfright, and Corrupted SweetPsycho. You: Wait, isn't Corrupted SweetPsycho you...? Me: Starfright separated us temporarily, we'll be merged again after the pasta is over. *I drag you over to Starfright, Moonfright, and Corrupted SweetPsycho* Me: Hey guys! A reader came to see behind the scenes of this pasta! Starfright: Why must you break the fourth wall, GamerGirl? (only meh pastas can call me GamerGirl, you mortal human beings call me SweetPsycho, GOT IT!?!) Me: CUZ I CAN!! Say hi You: Hi..? Moonfright & Corrupted SweetPsycho: hI rEadEr! You: +mumbles: im gonna die today, aren't i?+ Me: Anyway, here! *gives you a plastic card and a piece of paper with a number on it* You: What's this? Corrupted SweetPsycho: iT's yOUr rOoM nUmbEr aNd A kEy tO opEn tHe dooR, dUmmY. You: Wait, I'm staying in a hotel? Me: Yup! It's that way! *points to a door* You: Why am I staying in a hotel/room...? Starfright, Corrupted SweetPsycho & Moonfright: It's cuz GamerGirl is too lazy to start the pasta so she's starting tomorrow. But it's mostly cuz she just wants to play in her One Life single player server in Minecraft. Me: Yup! You: Wait, their calling you lazy, and you're not reacting, but in Starfright and Moonfright's Profile, you went full psycho. Me: Mostly because if I accidentally kill them, I die too. You: WTF how?!? Me: Oh yeah, I'm half Entity 303, quarter Herobrine, one sixteenth human, and the rest is wolf. Since Starfright is my 303 side, Moonfright's my Herobrine side, and the wolf is Corrupted SweetPsycho, if they die, I turn human. Then I lose my immortality... You: What..? WAIT, YOU'RE IMMORTAL?!??!?!? Me: OKIE BYE I'LL FINISH THIS TOMORROW!! BECOMING A MONSTER: In an underground hidden base, far below the surface of Hypixel, Starfright is testing a potion. Starfright: Hey! Sis! Come check this out! Moonfright: Urrggghhh what is itttt I'm trying to sleeepppp... Starfright: It's cool, trust me. Moonfright: fine.. *walks over to Starfright* what is it? Starfright: It can make anyone in real life die a painful death! Moonfright: why would we want that...? (it's lowercase cuz she's tired. don't fix it.) Starfright: You know, kill people who are annoying... like the people who are reading this ri- *I give Starfright a death stare and whisper:* Me: iM stIlL a rEapEr yOu knOw... Starfright: You know, kill people who think we can't do things just because we're girls. Moonfright: ok but we can't test it on bullies. you scared them all away. Starfright: Oh yeah. But I know who we CAN test it on... Starfright: SERVANT! GET OVER HERE! ??: ...yes miss... ~figure wearing a black hoodie and navy blue jeans walks over.~ ??: What is it, miss..? Starfright: Test this. *throws on ??.* ??: *screams* Moonfright: wow you're right it worked bai now ima sleep... *wanders off to her bed* Starfright: YES!! If I just make more, I could kill planet Earth!! *starts making more* ??: What about me, Miss Starfright..? Starfright: Oh. You are dismissed. ??: Understood. *walks back into the shadows, through a door to a small, empty room with only a computer* ??: *starts crying* why Starfright... =Computer= : *beeps* ??: Huh? =Computer= : *opens to MCCW, where there is a Live Chat* ??: YES! Maybe people can help! I'm sure at least SOME of them play on Hypixel.. ??: *clicks on Live Chat* ''' '''OK, since I DON'T want to write random writers names, plz say in the comments if you want to be one of the people who ?? attempts to talk to. I'm continuing this after school tomorrow, so around 3:15 - 3:30. Comment before then. Also remember, the people who ?? tries talking to are mean to her. -_- why mortals. ok, im feeling nice, i won't grab random people who commented on my other pastas usernames, i'll just do random ones. if i accidentally write your username somehow tell me. ??: h-h-hello..? DogesAreLife: Who the heck are you? ??: i'm- WikiLover49: No one cares. ??: But I need t- ImLazy: Hey listen, we're trying to figure out where SweetPsychoGamerGirl went. ??: But Im- ForniteRules: You're what? SweetPsycho? I doubt it. ??: ... DogesAreLife: Yeah, you don't even LOOK like her! SweetPsycho always wears her "I'm A Skyperson!" light-blue hoodie. You are wearing a black hoodie. RobloxianMinecrafter: SO GET OUT! ??: ...no, please.. Everyone: KICKED!! =Computer= You have been removed from the Live Chat. (idk if it works like that, don't correct me :/ ) ??: *starts crying again* You: *steps through a portal and sees ??* You: Oh hell no. I'm getting out.. ??: *looks up* No.. please.. don't... You: Who are you? ??: *stands up and takes off hood* You: WHAAATTT?!?! #CliffhangerCuzImEvil continuing this tomorrow, or later if im up to it... Category:Creepypasta Category:Monster Category:Entities Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl